yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters In addition to Normal Monsters, this section also contains monsters who have no confirmed card effects. SkyMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sky Magician Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mechanicalchaser SeaSerpentWarriorofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness SerpentNightDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Serpent Night Dragon SkyScout-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sky Scout YaibaRobo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Yaiba Robo CelticGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Celtic Guardian Morinphen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Morinphen GemKnightTourmaline-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Tourmaline GemKnightCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Crystal Haniwa-JP-Anime-AV.png | Haniwa GemKnightLapis-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lapis GemKnightSapphire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Sapphire GemKnightGarnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Garnet Wingweaver-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Wingweaver EarthlyWindStarTsumuji-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Earthly Wind Star Tsumuji HeavenlyWindStarArashi-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heavenly Wind Star Arashi LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Effect Monsters SuperheavySamuraiSwordsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Swordsman SuperheavySamuraiBlueBrawler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler SuperheavySamuraiBigBenkei-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Berserk Gorilla BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breaker the Magical Warrior CaiustheShadowMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Caius the Shadow Monarch ChaosSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chaos Sorcerer DarkArmedDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Armed Dragon GorztheEmissaryofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gorz the Emissary of Darkness FirestormProminence-JP-Anime-AV.png | Firestorm Prominence InfernalFlameEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infernal Flame Emperor SpiritofFlames-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit of Flames PerformapalHipHippo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Hip Hippo BattleguardKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard King SwampBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Swamp Battleguard LavaBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lava Battleguard OddEyesDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Dragon PerformapalSwordFish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Sword Fish PerformapalWhipSnake-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Whip Snake AriatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aria the Melodious Diva SonatatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sonata the Melodious Diva MozartatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mozarta the Melodious Maestra BlockSpider-JP-Anime-AV.png | Block Spider TheSixSamuraiYariza-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Six Samurai - Yariza LightningBoard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lightning Board PerformapalSkeeterSkimmer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Skeeter Skimmer PowerDartsShooter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Darts Shooter RocketDartsShooter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rocket Darts Shooter UltimateDartsShooter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Darts Shooter TyrantDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tyrant Dragon FluffalBear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Bear FluffalLeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Leo EdgeImpSabres-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Sabres MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mobius the Frost Monarch EschertheFrostVassal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Escher the Frost Vassal MobiustheMegaMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mobius the Mega Monarch AethertheEmpoweringDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mechquipped Dragon Etherweapon BreakertheDarkMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breaker the Dark Magicial Warrior Hypnosister-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hyponosister ConstellarAlgiedi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Algiedi ConstellarKaus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Kaus ConstellarVirgo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Virgo ConstellarSombre-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Sombre GemKnightEmerald-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Emerald CanontheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canon the Melodious Diva GemKnightAlexandrite-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Alexandrite SuperheavySamuraiKabuto-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Kabuto XXSaberFulhelmknight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Fulhelmknight XXSaberBoggartKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Boggart Knight XXSaberFaultroll-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Faultroll SuperheavySamuraiScales-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Scales XXSaberRagigura-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Ragigura SuperheavySamuraiSoulbangCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon SuperheavySamuraiSoulbreakerArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor SuperheavySamuraiSoulfireSuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit SuperheavySamuraiSoulshieldWall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Cerberus DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Lilith DDNightHowling-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | D/D Night Howling GutsMasterFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Fire GutsMasterHeat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Heat GutsMasterRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Red PerformapalFriendonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Friendonkey PerformapalStampTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Stamp Turtle PerformapalSpikeagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Spikeagle CookmateChickwheat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookmate Chickwheat CookmateEggong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookmate Eggong CookmatePotatopard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookmate Potatopard RoyalCookmateKnightNapolitan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookmate Knight Napolitan RoyalCookmatePrinceCurry-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookmate Prince Curry RoyalCookmatePrincessPudding-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookmate Princess Pudding CookmateLionion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookmate Lionion CookmateRabbitomato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookmate Rabbitomato RoyalCookmateQueenOmelet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookmate Queen Omelet RoyalCookmateKingHamburg-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookmate King Hamburg PerformapalHammerMammoth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Hammer Mammoth QuizMonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Monkey PerformapalBowhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bowhopper SphinQuiz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sphin-Quiz BusterBlader-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Buster Blader TreebornFrog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Treeborn Frog DarkDustSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Dust Spirit Maryokutai-JP-Anime-AV.png | Maryokutai VampireBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Baby ElegytheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Elegy the Melodious Diva FreyaSpiritofVictory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freya, Spirit of Victory SerenadetheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Serenade the Melodious Diva ShopinatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shopina the Melodious Diva PerformapalSpringoose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Springoose CoingnomatheSibyl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Coingnoma the Sibyl ArrowsylphtheSibyl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Arrowsylph the Sibyl PetalelftheSibyl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Petalelf the Sibyl CrystalundinetheSibyl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystalundine the Sibyl OuijamorrigantheSibyl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ouijamorrigan the Sibyl RaidraptorVanishingLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ConstellarSiat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Siat ConstellarPollux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Constellar Pollux XSaberPalomuro-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Palomuro GemKnightLazuli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lazuli SuperheavySamuraiFlutist-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Flutist SuperheavySamuraiTrumpeter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter SuperheavySamuraiSoulpiercer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer SuperheavySamuraiSoulbeads-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads SketchBeastStego-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sketch Beast - Stego RedMask-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Mask SketchBeastTyrano-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sketch Beast - Tyrano AquaActressGuppy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aqua Actress - Guppy AquaActressTetra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aqua Actress - Tetra AquaActressArowana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aqua Actress - Arowana CCOneEyedPastEye-JP-Anime-AV.png | CC One-Eyed Past Eye GemKnightObsidian-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Obsidian CrystalRose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Rose SopranotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Soprano the Melodious Songstress Battleguard3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard #3 Battleguard4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard #4 SuperheavySamuraiSandals-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Sandals SuperheavySamuraiGlove-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Glove BattleguardMadShaman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Mad Shaman SuperheavySamuraiSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Spirit SuperheavySamuraiSoulbusterGauntlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet YosenjuKama1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 1 YosenjuKama2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 2 YosenjuKama3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 3 YosenjuOyamabiko-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Oyamabiko YosenjuKodama-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kodama FluffalSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Sheep EdgeImpSaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Saw EdgeImpChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Chain EdgeImpTomahawk-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Tomahawk EdgeImpFrightfake-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Frightfake ThePhantomKnightsofDustyRobe-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe ThePhantomKnightsofSilentBoots-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots SpeedRoidBaygoMax-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Roid Baygo Max SpeedRoidThreeEyedDice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice ThePhantomKnightsofRuggedGlove-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove SpeedRoidDoubleYoyo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Roid Double Yoyo SpeedRoidShaveBoomerang-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Roid Shave Boomerang HayatetheSoaringStarAbovetheEarth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hayate, the Soaring Star Above the Earth TenmatheRisingStarAmidsttheHeavens-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tenma, the Rising Star Amidst the Heavens Gellenduo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gellenduo DarkSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Sentinel DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Lilith PantherWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Panther Warrior DDPandora-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Pandora MoonlightBlueCat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moonlight Blue Cat AncientGearSoldier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ancient Gear Soldier EarthThunderStarTodoroki-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Earth Thunder Star Todoroki HeavenThunderStarSenkou-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heaven Thunder Star Senkou PerformapalThunderhino-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Thunderhino EntermageDamageJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Entermage Damage Juggler OperatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Opera the Melodious Diva RedLamp-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Red Lamp PurpleLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Purple Lamp SuperheavySamuraiTaima2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Taima-2 ArcticBeastBlizzardWolf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arctic Beast - Blizzard Wolf ArcticBeastPolarPenguin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arctic Beast - Polar Penguin EntermageFlameEater-JP-Anime-AV.png | Entermage Flame Eater EntermageStiltsShooter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Entermage Stilts Shooter TamtamtheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tam-tam the Melodious Diva AssaultKnightSlash-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Knight Slash MoonlightPurpleButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png |Moonlight Purple Butterfly EntermageHatTricker-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Entermage Hat Tricker MoonlightWhiteRabbit-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Moonlight White Rabbit EntermageTrickClown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Entermage Trick Clown RaidraptorFuzzyLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius RaidraptorSingingLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Singing Lanius AncientGearHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hound Dog PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth SpeedRoidMenkoto-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Roid Menkoto FluffalMouse-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fluffal Mouse EntermachineGadgetGiant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Entermachine Gadget Giant TwilightNinjaShingetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu TwilightStealthCommanderNichirin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Twilight Stealth Commander - Nichirin TheLegendaryFisherman-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Legendary Fisherman TheLegendaryFishermanIII-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Legendary Fisherman III FluffalWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Wing FluffalOwl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Owl PerformapalSecondonkey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Secondonkey SuperheavySamuraiHikyaQ-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Hikya-Q SuperheavySamuraiNusu10-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Nusu-10 RaidraptorWildVulture-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - Wild Vulture DDBaphomet-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Baphomet DDSwirlalSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Swirlal Slime DDNecroSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Necro Slime PerformapalSoldierTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Soldier Tiger PerformapalHelprincess-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Helprincess CelestialBikerMaidenTokkouLadies-JP-Anime-AV.png | Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies BikerGoddessRedQueentheLegendaryBoss-JP-Anime-AV.png | Biker Goddess Red Queen the Legendary Boss Ritual Monsters HungryBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hungry Burger TarotraytheSibylla-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tarotray the Sibylla Pendulum Monsters StargazerMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stargazer Magician TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Timegazer Magician OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon PerformapalKaleidoscorp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Kaleidoscorp PerformapalTurnToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Turn Toad PerformapalCheermole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Cheermole FlashKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flash Knight FoucaultsCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foucault's Cannon PerformapalTrampolynx-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trampolynx PerformapalFireMufflerlion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Fire Mufflerlion DDMagicalAstronomerKepler-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler DDMagicalAstronomerGalilei-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei PerformapalPartnaga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Partnaga DDDHellArmageddontheCruelEndOverlord-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord PerformapalLizardraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Lizardraw PerformapalSilverClaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Silver Claw PerformapalCamelose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Camelose PerformapalTrumpWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trump Witch PerformapalDrummingKong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Drumming Kong MayosenjuDaibak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mayosenju Daibak YosenjuShinchuL-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Shinchu L YosenjuShinchuR-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Shinchu R DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Cerberus DDProudChevalier-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Proud Chevalier PendulumStatuePurpleShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Shield PendulumStatuePurpleSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Sword PendulumStatueWhiteButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Butterfly PendulumStatueWhiteFlower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Flower PendulumStatueRedDevil-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Pendulum Statue Red Devil PendulumStatueRedAngel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Red Angel PendulumStatueYellowScarab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab PendulumStatueBlueWhale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Blue Whale CreationMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Creation Magician DestructionMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destruction Magician OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon UnderworldTroupeDevilHeel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Troupe - Devil Heel UnderworldTroupeFunkyComedian-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian UnderworldTroupeBigStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Troupe - Big Star PendulumStatueBlackSun-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Black Sun PerformapalMammothSplash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Mammoth Splash DDDOblivionKingAbyssRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok PerformapalPendulumSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer Fusion Monsters FrightfurBear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Bear GatlingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gatling Dragon GemKnightTopaz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Topaz GemKnightMasterDiamond-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Master Diamond DDDBlazeOverlordTemujin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin SchubertatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Schuberta the Melodious Maestra RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon GemKnightLadyLapisLazuli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon CCCWaterSwordtheEmbodimentofValiantFusedArms-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCC Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms GemKnightLadyBrilliantDiamond-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond GemKnightZirconia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Zirconia BloomDivatheMelodiousMuse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bloom Diva the Melodious Muse FrightfurLeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Leo FrightfurSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Sheep FrightfurMadChimera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Mad Chimera IdatentheStarofSupremeVictory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Idaten, the Star of Supreme Victory BeastborgPantherPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Panther Predator DDDOracleOverlordDArc-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Oracle Overlord D'Arc SupremeThunderStarRaijin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Supreme Thunder Star Raijin SupremeStormStarFuujin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Supreme Storm Star Fuujin FireJinntheBlazingGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp MoonlightCatDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moonlight Cat Dancer AncientGearDoubleBiteHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog AncientGearTripleBiteHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog FrightfurTiger-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Frightfur Tiger YurisFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Yuri's Fusion Dragon FrightfurSabreTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Sabre Tiger AncientGearUltimateHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog DDDCaesarRagnaroktheWaveCompleteOblivionOverlord-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Caesar Ragnarok the Wave Complete Oblivion Overlord Synchro Monsters XSaberSouza-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Souza XXSaberGottoms-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Gottoms DDDGaleOverlordAlexander-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander XSaberWayne-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Wayne XXSaberHyunlei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XX-Saber Hyunlei SuperheavySamuraiWarlordSusanowo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo HyperspeedroidDahma-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Hyperspeedroid Dahma ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ArcticBeastIcebergNarwhal-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arctic Beast - Iceberg Narwhal SuperheavySamuraiOgreShutendoji-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji NaturiaLeodrake-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Naturia Leodrake Xyz Monsters CyberDragonNova-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cyber Dragon Nova HeroicChampionExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heroic Champion - Excalibur DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon GachiGachiGantetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gachi Gachi Gantetsu ConstellarPleiades-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Pleiades ConstellarPtolemyM7-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Ptolemy M7 DDDWaveOverlordCaesar-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Wave Overlord Caesar RaidraptorRiseFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rise Falcon RaidraptorBlazeFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon RaidraptorRevolutionFalcon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon ThePhantomKnightsofBreakSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ArmoredKappa-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Armored Kappa CatGirlMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cat Girl Magician GearGigantX-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gear Gigant X IceBeastZerofyne-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ice Beast Zerofyne HierophantofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heirophant of Prophecy DDDSniperOverlordTell-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Sniper Overlord Tell EntermageTrapezeMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Entermage Trapeze Magician RaidraptorForceStrix-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - Force Strix OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon CCCRockArmortheEmbodimentofHeavyArmor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CCC Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor DDDKaliYugatheTwinDawnOverlord-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Kali Yuga the Twin Dawn Overlord Monster Tokens HippoToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Hippo Token MonsterPieToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Monster Pie Token Spell Cards HippoCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hippo Carnival FoolishBurial-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foolish Burial HeavyStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heavy Storm MonsterReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Monster Reborn FrontierFangCastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frontier Fang Castle FeastoftheWildLV5-JP-Anime-AV.png | Feast of the Wild LV5 Avoid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Avoid Miracle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle WonderBalloons-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Balloons BattleguardMagic-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Magic PlainPlane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Plain Plane TheHumbleSentry-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Humble Sentry ALegendaryOcean-JP-Anime-AV.png | A Legendary Ocean AcidicDownpour-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acidic Downpour AmazonessVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Village BrainResearchLab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Research Lab Canyon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canyon ClosedForest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Closed Forest DarkTownsPrisonTower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Town's Prison Tower Forest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Forest GaiaPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gaia Power GhostrickMuseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ghostrick Museum HarpiesHuntingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpies' Hunting Ground JurassicWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jurassic World KarakuriShowdownCastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Karakuri Showdown Castle MadolcheChateau-JP-Anime-AV.png | Madolche Chateau Mountain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mountain MysticPlasmaZone-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystic Plasma Zone Pandemonium-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pandemonium RisingAirCurrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rising Air Current SavageColosseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Savage Colosseum ShrineofMistValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shrine of the Mist Valley Sogen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sogen Umi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umi Umiiruka-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umiiruka VampireKingdom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Kingdom Wasteland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wastelands Wetlands-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wetlands XyzTerritory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Territory Yami-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yami ZombieWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie World TributeTrade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Trade Mimiclay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mimiclay CricketClose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cricket Close DrawMuscle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Draw Muscle WildWestDuelTown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wild West Duel Town SweetsIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sweets Island ToyVendor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Vendor FusionRecovery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Recovery CandyShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Shower Nanana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nanana InstantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Fusion Polymerization-JP-Anime-AV.png | Polymerization ToyParade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Parade CandyCoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Coat AdvanceCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Advance Carnival PhantomDesSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Des Spear ThePhantomKnightsofShadowVeil-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil MysticalSpaceTyphoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystical Space Typhoon CosmoSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmo Sanctuary CosmoArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmo Arrow ConstellarTempest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Tempest ConstellarStarCradle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Star Cradle TwinkleComet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twinkle Comet MagicalStarIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Star Illusion CrystalCorridor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Corridor GemKnightFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Fusion 1stMovementSolo-JP-Anime-AV.png | 1st Movement Solo SwordsGraveyard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sword's Graveyard ExtremeSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Extreme Sword SaberReflect-JP-Anime-AV.png | Saber Reflect AthleticCircus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Athletic Circus CovenantwiththeHellgate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Covenant with the Hellgate CovenantwiththeSwampKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Covenant with the Swamp King HighDive-JP-Anime-AV.png | High Dive WonderChance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Chance MagicalBroadway-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Broadway IllusionDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Dance ExchangingDiaryofYouth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Exchanging Diary of Youth YouthCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Youth Call! IllusionFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Fire ActionKitchen-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Action Kitchen FoodPreppingMicrowave-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Prepping Microwave FreezeFreezer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freeze Freezer BattleBurner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Burner WonderRecipe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Recipe ExcellentSpice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Excellent Spice VictoryTopping-JP-Anime-AV.png | Victory Topping MealTicketAbuse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Meal Ticket Abuse EnergyMate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Energy Mate IllusionBalloons-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Balloons QuizFrontier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Quiz Frontier QuizFrontierExtraStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Frontier - Extra Stage PotofGreed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pot of Greed PerformapalCastChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Cast Change MagnificationDon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magnification Don!! AutonomousActionUnit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Autonomous Action Unit CardsfromtheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cards from the Sky CestusofDagla-JP-Anime-AV-AA.png | Cestus of Dagla TheFountainintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Fountain in the Sky TheSanctuaryintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Sanctuary in the Sky FortuneTeller-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortune Teller RitualoftheSibylla-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ritual of the Sibylla DrawLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Draw Lock RaidraptorNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Nest ConstellarTwinkle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Twinkle UnicornBeacon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Unicorn Beacon GottomsSecondCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gottoms' Second Call DimensionXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dimension Xyz OverSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over Sword BigReturn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Big Return MrSunsCanyon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mr. Sun's Canyon AquariumStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Stage AquariumSet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Set AquariumLighting-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Lighting PersonaShutterLayer1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter Layer 1 MrSunsEnergy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mr. Sun's Energy PersonaShutterLayer2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter Layer 2 MontageFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Montage Fusion InfiniteBridge-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infinite Bridge BrilliantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brilliant Fusion SolitaryIslandinaFarawaySea-JP-Anime-AV.png | Solitary Island in a Faraway Sea RuinedCastleoftheSunset-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ruined Castle of the Sunset YosenTrainingGrounds-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Training Grounds YosenTornado-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Tornado GreatEscape-JP-Anime-AV.png | Great Escape Transparent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Transparent MagiciansCard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician's Card GreatFireCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Great Fire Cannon FutureMetropolisHeartland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Future Metropolis Heartland FrightfurFactory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Factory RaidraptorSymbol-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Symbol FusionConscription-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Conscription MirrorBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Barrier StitchingReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stitching Reborn RankUpMagicRaptorsForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force FrightfurFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Fusion RankUpMagicRevolutionForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emergency Provisions SpeedRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Rebirth HiddenShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hidden Shot BambooForestoftheImmortals-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bamboo Forest of the Immortals MagicalStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Star Sword MadHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mad Hurricane BeastborgPolymerizer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Polymerizer CovenantwiththeSwampKing-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Covenant with the Swamp King WonderQuartet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Quartet FlameBall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Ball SupremacyFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supremacy Fusion BlindBlizzard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blind Blizzard Pianissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pianissimo DeFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | De-Fusion SlowTempo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Tempo BarrierBubble-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Bubble AncientArmageddonGear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Armageddon Gear SynchroCracker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Synchro Cracker LunarEclipse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunar Eclipse NinjitsuArtofHazyDuplication-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication MoonlightPerfume-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moonlight Perfume InstantCooking-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Cooking InlandSea-JP-Anime-AV.png | Inland Sea FlameGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Guard FlameChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Chain FlamePower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Power EdgeNightmare-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Nightmare UnderworldScriptFantasyMagic-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Script - Fantasy Magic ShuffleReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shuffle Reborn LandslideVictoryPier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Landslide Victory Pier SmileWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smile World ThunderCrash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thunder Crash Trap Cards BottomlessTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bottomless Trap Hole DimensionalPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dimensional Prison MirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Force SolemnJudgment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Solemn Judgment TorrentialTribute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Torrential Tribute BattleguardRage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Rage BattleguardHowling-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Howling LocalizedTornado-JP-Anime-AV.png | Localized Hurricane BreakShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Shot JumpShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jump Shot BreakthroughSkill-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breakthrough Skill EmptyFishing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Empty Fishing PunchintheBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Punch-in-the-Box CommandPerformance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Command Performance IceRageShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ice Rage Shot PerformapalRevival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Revival FragmentFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fragment Fusion Meteorain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Meteorian GottomsEmergencyCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gottoms' Emergency Call CovenantwiththeValkyrie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Covenant with the Valkyrie LeaseLaundering-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lease Laundering DDDResourceManagement-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Resource Management OneTwoJump-JP-Anime-AV.png | One Two Jump FullThrottleSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Full Throttle Soul FoodCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Cemetery PerformapalCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Call LawofFoodConservation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Law of Food Conservation WallofDisruption-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wall of Disruption However-JP-Anime-AV.png | However! Quiz100ofScience-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 100 of Science Quiz300ofRiddle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 300 of Riddle Quiz500ofRiddle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 500 of Riddle Quiz1000ofRiddle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 1000 of Riddle Quiz100ofMathematics-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 100 of Mathematics Quiz200ofMathematics-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 200 of Mathematics Quiz300ofScience-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 300 of Science GiantTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Giant Trap Hole RaigekiBreak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raigeki Break LastMinuteCancel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Last Minute Cancel Quiz5000ofMathematics-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 5000 of Mathematics PerformanceResurrectionRebornForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Resurrection - Reborn Force LastQuestion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Last Question RecoveryChute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Recovery Chute PerformapalCurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Curtain Call Appropriate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Appropriate MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mask of Restrict BeckoningLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beckoning Light MiraculousDescent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miraculous Descent GreatMisfortune-JP-Anime-AV.png | Great Misfortune GlareoftheBlackCat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Glare of the Black Cat ReverseReuse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Reverse Reuse RaidraptorReadiness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Readiness DangerousDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dangerous Draw SketchbookBlockingtheWay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sketchbook - Blocking the Way PersonaShutterInstant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter - Instant AquaStoryUrashima-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aqua Story - Urashima MelodiousMelodyofDivinePunishment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Melodious Melody of Divine Punishment FusionSamsara-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Samsara BrilliantSpark-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brilliant Spark MelodiousIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png |Melodious Illusion BattleguardsCurse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard's Curse PerformapalPinchHelper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pinch Helper YosenRealmWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Realm Whirlwind Nameless-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nameless FluffalCrane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Crane RaidraptorReturn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Return Adversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Adversity RaptorsStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Storm FrightfurBackup-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Backup RaptorsGust-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Gust FrightfurCustomization-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Customization PhantomFogBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Fog Blade BoobyTrapE-JP-Anime-AV.png | Booby Trap E PhantomSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Sword SpeedTurn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Turn PhantomWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Wing BeastborgMedaloftheIronShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Shield BeastborgMedaloftheWhiteSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the White Sword BeastborgMedalofHonor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of Honor SpellAbsorbingLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spell-Absorbing Lamp TrickBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Trick Box MoonlightDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moonlight Dance MetabolicStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Metabolic Storm UrgentTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Urgent Tuning BarrierNinjitsuArtofHazyExtinguishing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Extinguishing BarrierNinjitsuArtofGatheringShadows-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows FusionDispersal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Dispersal MonsterPie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Monster Pie AncientGearReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reborn AncientGearSparkShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Spark Shot AncientGearBooster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Booster FrightfurMarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur March FusionFrontBase-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Front Base AncientGearRebirthFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Rebirth Fusion DDDContractModification-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Contract Modification RecontractCovenant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Re-contract Covenant MisdirectionWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Misdirection Wing CovenantwiththeSealMistake-JP-Anime-AV.png | Covenant with the Seal Mistake ARC-V